


PERFECT TIMING

by gallavichship



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichship/pseuds/gallavichship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that’s the problem with Mickey and Ian. They had the worst timing ever. First Mickey didn’t wanted to come out, then Ian started seeing someone else...then Mickey got married and became a father. Ian got lost, ran away and never looked back. They, when they’re finally together, when there’s nothing stoping them Ian gets sick. And that was the breaking point. Not the disease but what Ian’s bipolar did to both of them. </p><p>Mickey was only trying to help and all Ian could think about was how his boyfriend was trying to change him. And if you try to change a person, then that means you don’t really love them right? That’s exactly what lead Ian to broke up with Mickey. The thought of Mickey looking at him differently. But what he didn’t see was that he was pushing him away because he was trying to protect Mickey from him, he didn’t wanted to hurt him. And Mickey didn’t saw this either, he though Ian was giving up on them.</p><p>You know what they say communication is the foundation of every relationship. Well Mickey and Ian weren’t doing a great job in that department</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SAY SORRY

Sometimes you need to leave, you need to escape, go somewhere and scream at the top of your lungs because reality it’s just too much. Sometimes your mind goes crazy and you just wonder when everything went to hell. Because when you lose that person, the person who used to make things better, the person who used to make you laugh, the person you love then you try to blame it on that other person. It’s always easy to blame somebody else but sometimes it’s no one’s fault. Sometimes it’s just bad timing.

And that’s the problem with Mickey and Ian. They had the worst timing ever. First Mickey didn’t wanted to come out, then Ian started seeing someone else...then Mickey got married and became a father. Ian got lost, ran away and never looked back. They, when they’re finally together, when there’s nothing stoping them Ian gets sick. And that was the breaking point. Not the disease but what Ian’s bipolar did to both of them. 

Mickey was only trying to help and all Ian could think about was how his boyfriend was trying to change him. And if you try to change a person, then that means you don’t really love them right? That’s exactly what lead Ian to broke up with Mickey. The thought of Mickey looking at him differently. But what he didn’t see was that he was pushing him away because he was trying to protect Mickey from him, he didn’t wanted to hurt him. And Mickey didn’t saw this either, he though Ian was giving up on them.

You know what they say communication is the foundation of every relationship. Well Mickey and Ian weren’t doing a great job in that department.

“C´mon Ian just take you meds” Same morning kitchen fight of everyday. Everyone was desperate to know what was Mickey’s trick to get the redhead to take his medicine but none of the Gallaghers wanted to talk to they brother’s ex.

“I told you I already took them” That’s a lie that Fiona caught as soon as Ian opened his mouth.

“That’s bullshit. And you know it” 

Ian rolled his eyes and Fiona showed him her tongue. The reason why Fiona and everyone were so worried about Ian it’s nos only because he was family but also because none of them wanted to see him ending up like Monica. He was released from the psychiatric center a couple of months ago. He admitted himself again after what happened with Mickey. He was doing really well but that stepback made everything start all over again. Thousand of pills, concerned brothers, right at the beginning minus Mickey. 

“Hey douchebag. Just checking in…it’s pill hour!!” The classic double check. First Fiona and then Lip. Thank got Debbie was to busy with Frankie and Carl really didn’t care and Frank well is Frank, otherwise Ian would lose his mind.

“You have a girlfriend. Sure you got better things to do that seeing your stupid crazy brother” Lip and Mandy got back together while Ian was hospitalized for the second time. They were in a good place and they were both helping each other at keeping their shit together. It wasn’t an easy task but it was worth it, at least that’s how they felt.

“Believe it or not. I’m the crazy one of the family” Lip winked.

“So fucking funny bro. How’s Mandy? Is she back yet?” Mandy had been away for awhile. 

“Yeah. I’m seeing her tonight. I miss her” His brother was in love. It was weird for Ian seeing Lip’s eyes light up when he talked about his former could’ve been sister in law? She was still his best friend though. 

“I know the feeling” Ian was talking about Mickey

“You two are idiots. You could say sorry you know? Stop this bullshit once and for all”

“Yevengy pooped again. It’s your turn to change diapers” 

That’s right. Mickey is a daddy now and he lives in a tiny apartment with his exwife and his baby boy Yegengy. It was still work in progress, even after almost a year. I mean dealing with Sveltana is one thing but being a parent is another. So let’s just say Mickey was trying to get his head around this parenthood thing. It was easier at the beginning because he had Ian but now…he’s on his own. Mandy it´s being really supportive though. He’d be lost without her.

“Ok little guy. Let’s change that diaper” Yevengy was crying and when he saw Mickey he lifted his arms to let his dad take him. 

“Shit. What have you been eating buddy? This is disgusting” Mickey threw away the dirty diaper and felt sorry for all the times he made Ian do this. Ian was already a father in so many ways and Mickey had a lot to learn. 

Once Mickey finished changing Yevengy’s diaper he sat in the chair next to his son’s crib with Yevengy on his arms. Sometimes he likes to do that, sit with his baby, talk to him and watch him listening.

“You´re pretty awesome you know that?” Mickey picked Yevengy’s nose making him laugh.

“Yeah but stay the hell away from girls…or boys. They end up screwing you anyways” Yevengy enjoyed listening his dad talk. He couldn’t answer but he was definitely playing attention.

“I mean look at Ian. He hasn’t even called to ask how you’re doing. And was supposed to freaking love you”

“He does. He just doesn’t want you to know” Mickey didn’t notice but Svetlana was listening him to. It was confusing, Mickey didn’t know id he should be mad because his exwife was listening to private conversations or curious about how exactly does she know Ian cares.

“Orange boy calls and sees Yevengy when you’re away” And there’s the answer. 

“You should’ve told me. This is my fucking son too Svetlana. I am his father so stop hiding shit like this from me” Mickey was trying not to shout because he didn’t want Yevengy to see his fathers fighting.

“You’re mad because I didn’t tell you or because you know Ian still loves you?” Svetlana knew Mickey well and she was not going to be fooled by him. 

“The fuck that has to do with anything?” Mickey was a terrible liar.

“You two should stop this bullshit and get back together already. You could say sorry you know?”


	2. MAKING PROGRESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok ok, easy. Just saying. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But Ian, he did what neither of us wanted to do at the beginning” Ian looked away. It was too early for this deep conversation so Lip changed the subject “I’ve got news”
> 
> “Jesus Lip. What is it?” Ian blurt out after staring at Lip for a few minutes.
> 
> “I’m going to propose to Mandy tonight”
> 
> You know how they that when the kids are sleeping the parents should sleep too? Well that’s exactly what Mickey was trying to do when someone knocked the door. Mumbling something about how he hates when someone wakes him up he stood up and opened the door. At the other side was Mandy with the biggest smile ever.
> 
> “This better be fucking good Mandy” He said inviting his sister to come in.
> 
> “I’m engaged” Mandy was jumping full of joy showing her ring. A ring that Lip bought after following a one year saving plan he had.

Saying sorry is really hard. It’s a word that makes you vulnerable to the other person, it’s facing your mistake not just for yourself but to someone else. The thing is that sometimes an apology it’s the only way to make things right, make the fight stop. The problem is that Mickey and Ian weren’t even fighting. They were done, there was nothing between them so why say sorry? Why apologize to end up with a broken heart? Because they thought they were over, because none of them were willing to really talk about their feelings. It was simple and hard as that: to admit they still loved each other.

“Sorry for what? It was him who was trying to be a fucking baby sister and nurse instead of my boyfriend” And because of this Ian felt like he had to broke up with Mickey at the time. Even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Ok ok, easy. Just saying. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But Ian, all I'm saying is that he took care of you when none of us did” Ian looked away. It was too early for this deep conversation so Lip changed the subject “I’ve got news”

“Jesus Lip. What is it?” Ian blurt out after staring at Lip for a few minutes.

“I’m going to propose to Mandy tonight”

His brother, his screwed up but really smart brother was talking about marriage? I mean this was actually beyond that, he was proposing to Ian’s best friend. Ian had mixed feelings about this. Of course he was happy, Lip and Mandy are perfect and they brought out the best of each other together, plus they really truly love each other too. And he was happy seeing his brother and his best friend in a good place, moving on and seeking for something better. But on the other hand he was jealous. He was jealous because Mickey and Ian talked about it too before they broke up. And if things were any different maybe they'll be getting engaged too. 

“What the fuck? You wanna marry Mandy?” Lip laughed a little at his brother reaction

“Yeah, I do. I love her and I was stupid because it took me so long to realized it and then I screwed up but now I wanna make it right” Gallagher are lost when it comes to the Milkovich siblings Ian thought.

“That’s amazing Lip. Do you have something special planned?” Ian teased

“I do. Actually I gotta get going if I want everything to be ready. Proposals a pain in the ass Ian, trust me. I just wanted to tell and see if you were okay with it” And the both laughed. Lip trying to do a big romantic gesture, that’s something you don’t see everyday.

“What? You need my permission or something?” 

“It’s fucking lame I know but Mandy wanted me to talk to you first” 

Actually she told him to get Mickey’s approval too, which wasn’t so hard, but he was not telling the redhead that. The thing is that apparently Lip wasn’t so happy about Mandy asking him to get Ian’s blessing to propose so Ian took advantage of the situation. He grabbed Lip from his shoulders and with a scary straight face he looked at his older brother and said

“You hurt her I’ll kill you okay?”

Lip set himself free, show Ian his middle finger and left. 

“Svetlana where’s Yevengy?” Mickey asked his ex wife when he came back from The Alibi Room. He worked for Kevin and V just like Svetlana. They managed their shifts so they could watch Yevengy. As soon as one got home the other one left.

“Sleeping. See you in the morning” Svetlana kissed Mickey and left for work. He went to see Yevengy, gave him a kiss and then he just laid in the couch with a beer watching tv.

You know how they that when the kids are sleeping the parents should sleep too? Well that’s exactly what Mickey was trying to do when someone knocked the door. Mumbling something about how he hates when someone wakes him up he stood up and opened the door. At the other side was Mandy with the biggest smile ever.

“This better be fucking good Mandy” He said inviting his sister to come in.

“I’m engaged” Mandy was jumping full of joy showing her ring. A ring that Lip bought after following a one year saving plan he had.

Mickey was still sleepy and that gave them the perfect excuse to process the information and consider how to react because those mixed feelings Ian had when he heard the news Mickey felt them too. He went back to all the times he and Ian talked about it, how they wanted to leave their shitty neighborhood and start a new life. And wondered how cool a double wedding could be. But he needed to hide those emotions and show his sister how happy and proud he was of her. Because he truly was, he loved Mandy more than anything to see her in the right track it was everything for Mickey. 

“That son of a bitch did it” Mickey said and hugged his sister.

“He talked to you?” Mandy was surprised.

“It was like an old movie, so fucking cheesy. I mean asking the brother if it’s okay to propose to the sister?”

“Actually dickhead” Mandy punched Mickey in the arm “I told him to do it, but I never thought he’ll actually do it”

Trying to be a good brother Mickey seat with Mandy and listen to ther talked about how amazing Lip is, how romantic the proposal was and all that. Those two hours were the longest two hours of the world for Mickey. But seeing his sister that happy made it worthy. After Mandy left while he was in bed he grabbed his phone and without a second thought he wrote a text.

MICKEY  
So my sister and your brother eh? How screwed up is that?.

After a few minutes he got an answer.

IAN  
Not more than you and me.

Ladies and gentleman this is what you can call Making Progress.


	3. TEXTING AND A DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So now we’re supposed to bring dates to this fucking thing?” Mickey asked annoyed
> 
> “Hey I’m grateful they invited me. You didn’t” Ian laughed
> 
> “But you had fun with me anyway” Mickey was talking about how they had sex the day of his wedding when Ian came to ask him not to marry Svetlana.
> 
> “That’s cause we always have fun together”
> 
> “Then why don’t you come with me?” Mickey was probably a little bit to drunk to realize what he was doing.
> 
> “Mickey are you asking me on a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE HISTORY :))
> 
> thanks for the kudos and comments!!!!

Texting each other after not talking for months is what you can call progress. I mean, they are talking, not about how they really feel or about how they both wanted to get back together and leave all the shit behind, but they were talking at least about the fact that their siblings were getting married. It’s always easy to talk to someone when you have something in common with the other person right? And now they have it, the perfect excuse to ask stupid things or say random jokes. And that’s how it’s been between the two of them since Lip’s and Mandy’s engagement. It’s all about the texts but they haven’t faced each other just yet. To be honest, neither of them were thinking about that, they were enjoying this step in the right direction.

“Ian can you change Frankie please?” Debbie asked because she was busy studying. She was handling this mommy and student thing better, especially since she made up with Fiona. The problem was that Ian was too busy texting his ex too.

“Ugh thanks for nothing dumbass” And his sister went upstairs to take care of his daughter.

“What is it Debbie?” Ian finally woke up thanks to his sister’s very loud steps. When he realized that Debbie was gone he went back to his cellphone but when the curly girl came back she took it away.

“What is wrong you Ian?” She was really stressed out trying to save his year at school.

“Jesus Debbie, I’m sorry okay? Calm down” Ian left his arms in defeat.

“Who’re you texting all the freaking time anyway?” Debbie unlocked his brother’s phone and saw Mickey’s text. All friendly, a bit flirty as much of course.

“You gotta be kidding me. Mickey Milkovich? Seriously?” She was surprised because all the Gallaghers were under the impressions that Ian didn’t want anything to do with Mickey. Except for Lip and Mandy at least, no one could fooled them.

“None of you business Debbs” Ian took his phone back.

“Well just so you know…he’s coming here tonight” Debbie smiled with satisfaction when she saw Ian’s jaw almost down the floor.

The not thinking about seeing each other face to face thing was done. Ian needed to face Mickey. This new “friendship” so to speak could make things easier, after all they were in a good place so it wasn’t going to be as awkward as facing each other right after the break up, when they weren’t on speaking terms. But everyone knows texting it’s not the same as having the person right there in front of you.

“What are you talking about?” One must say that Ian failed miserably at trying to be nonchalant.

“Mandy and Mickey and apparently Iggy are coming here to talk about the wedding and celebrate a bit. Don’t blew it okay? Mandy and Lip are really looking forward to it”

Mickey was expecting a text back from Ian when he got a call from his sister instead.

“What Mandy?” Any other time Mandy would’ve call Mickey out for being rude, but not today, not when she needed to go the Gallagher’s house.

“Straight to the point. I like that” Mandy took a big breath

“C’mon what the fuck is it?” Mickey was impatient because he got a text from Ian but he can’t read at least he hangs up. His speaker was off.

“Fiona invited us over tonight to talk about the wedding and celebrate…kinda like an engagement party or something so I’ll pick you up at 10. See ya”

And just like that she hang up. This was bad news for Mickey. Ian was going to be there…maybe sending that first text was not a good idea after all. Now that they’re talking and also kinda maybe probably flirting things are going to be weird. If they’re in a good place there’s pressure to act like it and we all know that with Mickey and Ian pressure gets in the way quickly and ends up screwing everything up. Hopefully they both could behave for their brothers.

“Hey Svetlana, I’m taking Yevengy out tonight” Svetlana looked at him like he just said the most bizarre thing you could possibly imagine. After all, Mickey didn’t take Yevengy out ever. Except when Ian made him and the three of them went on this “Family day” thing.

“Okay. I work anyways. Where’re you taking him?” Mickey hesitated to answer after all he didn’t want the mother of his child to worry if things went wrong between him and Ian.

“Oh to Lip’s house. We’re going to talk about wedding shit and celebrate” 

“Okay. Gotta go, don’t forget to bring Yevengy a jacket” Mickey was surprised by Svetlana’s reaction and even thought he was going to regret what he asked next, he did it anyway.

“Just like that?”

Svetlana turned around and smiles to his ex husband

“You’ve been texting orange boy. Maybe tonight you’ll get lucky” And she closed the door.

And now it was time for Mickey and Ian to face the truth. At first everything went fine. Everyone was happy, Mandy and Ian looked like a high school couple that just won prom king and queen, it was disgusting but also really cute. Liam was having fun with the babies. Frank was nowhere to be seen, which was good of course. Ian and Mickey shared a couple of looks but nothing to weird or awkward. They’re grown ups now apparently. So everyone was having a nice time.

“Guys guys, just so you know since you’re family you can bring a plus one. But you have to let us know okay? And I’m serious” 

That until Mandy said this. A date? Now they’re supposed to get a date? This wedding was beginning to feel like a pain on the ass. It’s not like Mickey and Ian haven’t been dating but none of them were good or decent enough to bring to a wedding.

Everyone kept drinking and dancing, minding their own business while Mickey and Ian were sitting in the kitchen together.

"Yevengy has grown so much since the last time I saw him" Ian said watching Yevengy sleeping on his baby carriage.

"You could visit him you know? I know he misses you" The brunette wasn't talking about his son only of course, he misses Ian too but tonight it's not the place or time to bring it up. that's what Mickey though so before things turned weird he decided to change the subject.

“So now we’re supposed to bring dates to this fucking thing?” 

“Hey I’m grateful they invited me. You didn’t” Ian laughed

“But you had fun with me anyway” Mickey was talking about how they had sex the day of his wedding when Ian came to ask him not to marry Svetlana.

“That’s cause we always have fun together”

“Then why don’t you come with me?” Mickey was probably a little bit to drunk to realize what he was doing.

“Mickey are you asking me on a date?” Ian was sober, he can’t drink because of the meds so there was no chance he was going to miss this opportunity.

“Be my fucking date to this stupid wedding Gallagher. What do you say?” Mickey raised his glass

“I’m in” Ian said smiling.


	4. GETTING READY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now that I think about it…”
> 
> “Yes?” Ian urged him
> 
> “The wedding it’s going to be our first date” Since they never got that dinner at Sizzler’s because you know Ian’s psycotic sister put him in military prision and all that. That night they were so happy, so in love, everything was perfect. They were inside this bubble like everything was perfect, like they didn’t had a care in the world. But as usual everything went to hell.
> 
> “Is that so?” Mickey wanted something, and Ian knew what was it but he wasn’t going to fall for it that easily. Besides, flirting is always fun, keeps things interesting. Not that Mickey and Ian needed that due to all the drama happening around them at all times.
> 
> “And I think that’s fucking disgusting so we should go out tonight” 
> 
> “You don’t waste your time right Mick?”

ow they got a date. They’re supposed to get together, seat next to each other and even dance with one another at the wedding. I don’t know about you but I’ll say that two exes who still loving each other going together to their siblings wedding means they’re probably going to get back together any moment now. But you never know when it comes to Mickey and Ian. At least now they’re in a good place, they can see each other and talk like normal people. They’ve come a long way we have to give them that, but there’re still unresolved issues so things are still weird. So let’s hope they can get pass this, for Ian and Mickey’s sake and everyone’s too.

“So we’re actually going on a date now?” Ian asked over the phone. From no talking to texting to phone calls. This guys sure know how to move fast.

“What the fuck are you talking about? What date?” Ian panicked. Maybe Mickey was even more drunk than he though? Maybe he doesn’t remember he asked him to be his date to the wedding?

“Nothing. Forget about it” Ian decided to play dumb to make things easier.

“I wasn’t that drunk Gallagher” So Mickey was just trying to make Ian uncomfortable on purpose. And as annoyed as Ian should’ve been, he was happy too because it was all heading in the right direction, they’re almost who they supposed to be together.

“You’re an asshole” Ian was trying to keep his face straight, pretending he was mad, but his smile gave him away.

“You know me” Mickey said racing a single eyebrow “Now that I think about it…”

“Yes?” Ian urged him

“The wedding it’s going to be our first date” Since they never got that dinner at Sizzler’s because you know Ian’s psycotic sister put him in military prision and all that. That night they were so happy, so in love, everything was perfect. They were inside this bubble like everything was perfect, like they didn’t had a care in the world. But as usual everything went to hell.

“Is that so?” Mickey wanted something, and Ian knew what was it but he wasn’t going to fall for it that easily. Besides, flirting is always fun, keeps things interesting. Not that Mickey and Ian needed that due to all the drama happening around them at all times.

“And I think that’s fucking disgusting so we should go out tonight” 

“You don’t waste your time right Mick?” 

“Life it’s to fucking short or that’s what I’ve heard” Mickey answered with a smile “So yes or no?”

“It’s a yes ”

“Then I better get there early. I need to borrow a t-shirt”

He remembered that. He asked Ian for a t-shirt the night they were supposed to go on their date, that was their last happy conversation. Ian remembered that too, he was wasted though. But that’s no the point. The point is that Mickey remembered and that they had a date tonight. He was getting when his oldest sister appeared at the door.

“Guess what I’m here for” The last pills of the days. Ian has to take his meds in the morning and then at night.

“Fiona I have a date tonight. Please don’t make me take them. I’m fine I swear” The answer was obviously a hard no but Ian had to try. He haven’t find quite the perfect dosis so he’s still felling groggy every time he takes his meds. Luckily for Ian someone was knocking at the door so Fiona had to go. Hopping his sister would let this go Ian want back to making himself look pretty for his long overdue date with Mickey. 

“Ian your worst nightmare just arrived” Ian heard the voice coming from the stairs and recognized it. It was his date, Mickey. He did said he was getting early to borrow a t-shirt but Ian didn’t though he was actually going to do it.

“Shit” Ian blurt out. Mickey was going to make him swallow that pills whatever it took. Just like he did a hundred times before.

“You know you have to take your meds Ian. Why you always do this so fucking hard?” 

Remember how the Gallagher brother had no idea about how Mickey always got Ian to take his meds? Well this was it. He listened to him, to his reasons and put himself on Ian’s place. That’s all he did, he tried to understand. It was hard sometimes, like right now but he knows Ian trusts him and eventually he was going to tell the truth. He just had to wait, and Ian fall for it one more time.

“Because I hate them. You know that” He was not about to tell Mickey he was doing it because he wanted their date to be perfect.

“They make you better man. Don’t be a baby and take them so we can get out of here” 

“Wanna know the truth? They make me feel sick, and I don’t wanna be sick for our date” Maybe Mickey was going to get it and let it go.

“Who cares? Don’t you think I’m going to be fucking sick after the steak I’m planning on having for dinner? Besides I can take care of you” That last sentence had a hide intention on it. If you know what I mean.

The raw steak. That was the meal they were thinking about too that night. Tonight was going to be everything that that night could’ve been. And with that in mind Ian decided to listen to Mickey and took his pills. After all, he took them that day too. After that he took his meds and they head out to their date.


End file.
